percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers of the Earth Book 1: Chapter 11
Andy PO We set up camp near the camp. The titans who lived there said we would be safe. The next morining, we woke up. Josh was still holding the sky. We could do without him for a bit. But we needed a replacement. "Well, there are two places we can search: Camp Jupiter or Lotus Casino." Lenny said. "Hrmmm. Lotus Casino is bad, very bad. Can't try it. Camp Jupiter? I don't know if Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang are still guards. They might be nice to Greeks now, but it's dangerous." said Tony. "Well I heard some silver goddess say they have other people inside." I told them. "Inside? Inside where?" they questioned. "U-underneath that door. You sitting on it." Josh said. "What door?" I shouted. We got up. True enough, there was a door. I lifter it open. "Well, Geronimo, as they say. Geronimooooooo!" I exclaimed and jumped in. Tony followed with a "For the gods!" and Lenny piled in after with "For Pan!" We walked arounf. It was like a nice big mansion. Then we heard a voice. "-the gods may not listen." said one. "Can I get a back massage?" asked another. "Not yet, brother. You see, the two heroes and the satyrs are coming up right behind us." said the first. We froze. That had to be us. "Oh, by all means, do come in." said the first, Prometheus. "Many thanks for your generous offer, sir, but we must be off. Shall we visit another time?" I said with an old-fashioned voice. "I'm afraid not." he said, and we were pulled towards them. Then we got thrown in a jail cell. Lenny POV Great. I wondered how Josh was doing. What I saw before me was an assembly of the Titans. I was amazed. I thought half these Titans had ceased to exist. They were in a council, like the gods. I saw Theia, Themis, Krios, Koios, Selene, Phoebe, Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus, Leto, and two others. These two others surprised me. They were Hyperion and Helios. Helios was said to have faded! However, I very clearly remembered turning Hyperion into a tree. "Ha!" said Hyperion. "You do believe that you turned me into a tree, yes?" he said. "Yes, sir." I responded. "Ah, but that was a small part of my essence." he supplied. "Where was the rest?" I asked. He blushed. "Well, uh, I was at Dunkin Donuts buying a latte." he said timidly. The Titans started roaring in laughter. "And now you're letting your son hold the sky?" Tony asked. "What can I do? It is prophecy. It is his fate. I have no control over that." he answered sadly. "But yes, I do want to take from there. I would hold it myself, but then this war would never end." he said. "So, straight to business, eh?" said Prometheus. "Well, not straight, exactly." suggested Krios. "Silence. You see, heroes, there is going to be a war. And Mother Earth seems to have more children with the Pit. Many, many minor demons, and then a strong set giant demons, thirty feet tall. They say two gods and a hero! No. It is a god, a Titan, and a hero. Only then shall we defeat them." he continued. Andy clapped sarcastically. "Another inspiring lecture by the snake." he said. "Now, go." Prometheus commanded. And then we left the cell. Tony POV As soon as we left, we found another cell with demigods. "Who are you?" asked Andy. One, who seemed to be the leader of the group stepped forwards. "Hmph. I am Axelrod Myers, son of Koios. Meet James Rivington, son of Prometheus. And..........James, is he still alive?" he said. "Yes." said James."Who is he?" I asked. "Adam Sinise, son of Poseidon. Been here for fifty years, they say." said the Axle-head guy. Andy busted the bars open and said, "Come on out of there." Category:The Storm Rider Category:Chapter Page Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:X Yman